Focus
by Shamliu
Summary: Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme de main au service du plus grand monstre de cette époque. A leur première rencontre, il avait cru qu'il s'accommoderait vite du pirate... Grave erreur. Désormais, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. - Collab avec Ichihara -


**Hiyuh les gens!**

 **Voilà une petite fic que j'ai écrit avec l'aide d'Ichihara.**

 **Elle se concentre sur notre cher Mingo! Vous savez, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce personnage.**

 **Cette fic contient aussi un OC.. Et ouaip, _un_! Pas une. C'est donc la première fois que je fais une fic avec un OC mâle en tant que protagoniste, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Moi je l'aime bien. **

**Enfin bref, je ne garantis rien sur le rythme de publication... Mais ça devrait aller relativement vite, vu que c'est une fic assez courte.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre! Et je tiens à remercier Ichihara pour cette collab, j'ai appris pleins de nouveaux trucs.. Merci Ichi ! \o/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Marginal**

Une minute. Deux minutes. Ses doigts commencèrent à pianoter sur la table en bois. Il aimait moyennement les retards, surtout quand on faisait appel à ses services. Soupirant légèrement, il s'affala sur le dossier du canapé. Quelqu'un posa un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré devant lui.

\- Eh bien, ça ne va pas fort… Aurait-on posé un lapin au fameux Tsai Shen ? Fit une voix enjouée.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire discret. Celle qui venait de se moquer gentiment de lui travaillait en tant que serveuse dans cette taverne lugubre. Et il devait le reconnaître, aussi longtemps qu'il vivait sur cette île perdue de Grand Line, il n'avait jamais apprécié le moindre retard. Oh, il était de nature calme, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pour un rien. Tsai Shen se passa un main dans ses cheveux bruns désordonnés. Cela faisait des années qu'il opérait dans l'ombre. L'île dans laquelle il vivait se trouvait complètement oubliée dans Grand Line. La Marine avait abandonné toute tentative d'installation d'un quelconque infrastructure depuis belle lurette. Cette île n'avait aucun intérêt en apparence. Cependant, les habitants de l'ombre y découvrirent une utilité et en firent très bon usage. Mercenaires, mafieux, hors-la-loi en tout genres… Pirates. Tous passaient par cette île. Pourquoi donc ? Car elle constituait un très bon repère. Et surtout, un excellent lieu de transaction. Toutes les opérations les plus malhonnêtes se déroulaient ici. Celui qui se chargeait d'organiser tout cela, c'était lui. Tsai Shen. Marginal depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais chercher à s'élever vers la lumière. Il possédait les qualités dont tous les chefs de gang, capitaines pirates où autre malfrat avaient besoin. Discret, rapide, efficace. Tous se tournaient vers lui, même les nouveaux qui entreprenaient une carrière dans le crime. Il était invisible mais tous le connaissaient de nom.

\- Excusez-moi, madame…

\- C'est mademoiselle, malpoli.

Tsai Shen soupira. On dirait bien que son client venait d'arriver. Apparemment il n'était pas d'ici, vu son ton hésitant. Il vit la barmaid s'approcher de sa table qui se trouvait au fond de l'établissement.

\- Shen, il te cherche, lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise humeur, pointant son pouce vers l'homme encapuchonné qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Merci, Bia, répondit-il simplement, un sourire discret sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme repartit derrière le comptoir. Quant à Tsai Shen, il invita le nouveau venu à s'asseoir en face de lui. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas ôté sa capuche. Il semblait scruter son informateur. Peut-être ne l'imaginait-il pas aussi jeune. Il avait l'air d'à peine entamer la trentaine. Ses yeux légèrement bridés d'un noir profond lui donnaient un air atypique. Ses cheveux bruns rebelles rajeunissaient son visage. Il remarqua tout de même un petit bouc sur son menton qui rajoutait un peu de maturité. En revanche, les piercing qu'il arborait sur son arcade sourcilière et son oreille gauche le faisait sincèrement passer pour un petit voyou des rues. Le client commençait à avoir des doutes sur la véracité des rumeurs. Il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un de plus… Plus fiable qu'un jeune blanc-bec qui se prétendait informateur.

\- Je vous écoute, dit subitement Tsai Shen, interrompant l'autre dans ses pensées.

Le brun but une gorgée de son verre, ne lâchant pas son client du regard. Celui-ci interpréta presque ce geste par de l'insolence. Puis, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Après tout, on lui a toujours dit que Tsai Shen était l'homme de la situation.

Il commença donc son récit. Pendant ce temps, Tsai Shen finissait tranquillement son verre. Il jetait parfois des regards distraits vers l'entrée du bar, où de nouveaux clients arrivaient. Il enregistrait chaque visage qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Puis, le client s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Le brun tourna au même instant son visage vers lui.

\- Je crois que la moindre des choses quand on vous parle, c'est d'écouter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Tsai Shen ne dit rien. Il se contentait de fixer l'homme d'un air neutre. Cet étranger ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance. De plus, il devait venir de très loin pour ne pas connaître ses habitudes. En vérité, Tsai Shen avait retenu tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Encore un subalterne qui venait de la part de son chef pour lui demander des informations. Cette-fois ci, il s'agissait d'achat de marchandises illégales. Dès que son client lui avait exposé la situation, des dizaines de noms lui étaient parvenu en tête. Mais d'abord, il devait obtenir plus d'informations sur ce fameux chef.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de Grand Line, je me trompe ? Commença prudemment Tsai Shen.

\- Vous êtes perspicace. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun haussa les épaules. Son client avait l'air légèrement offensé. Après tout, c'était son problème. Il se redressa sur son canapé et posa son visage au creux de sa paume.

\- C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations pour vous aider, ce que vous m'avez relaté est bien trop vague, fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé faire la fouine, l'interrompit l'autre.

Tsai Shen secoua sa tête. Décidément, il était vraiment méfiant.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas. En fait… Des situation comme la vôtre, j'en ai connu des milliers dans ma vie. Si vous pourriez être un peu plus spécifique…, dit l'informateur, très calme.

L'homme en face ne répondit rien. Ce Tsai Shen paraissait bien sûr de lui. Il ne semblait nullement intimidé par son ton catégorique. D'ailleurs, cette dernière phrase laissée en suspens lui donnait un air encore plus insolent. Il se contenta de soupirer. Tsai Shen n'était nullement impressionné. L'homme glissa une de ses mains dans sa cape. Il en sortit un papier roulé en tube. Le brun lui lança un petit air interrogatif.

\- Voici votre commanditaire, lâcha-t-il en lui lançant le tube.

Tsai shen regarda le papier tomber sur ses genoux. Il commençait à ne pas trop apprécier les manières de son client… Enfin, il se décida à ouvrir le tube. L'homme en face semblait impatient de voir sa réaction. Tsai Shen déroula donc le papier. Un silence pesant envahit le petit coin du bar. Les cris et les rires gras des autres clients ne parvinrent plus à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus que le brun et le mystérieux individu. Au bout d'un moment,Tsai Shen plissa légèrement les yeux puis leva son regard sombre vers son client. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage d'ailleurs. Mais il pouvait parier n'importe quoi qu'il s'amusait de la situation. Quant au brun, il gardait toujours son expression taciturne. Puis il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et s'affala de nouveau contre le dossier de son canapé. Il leva son bras en faisant un geste de la main. Le client le regardait faire, sans comprendre. Quelques instants plus tard, la barmaid à la peau brune et aux cheveux d'ébène arriva à la table. Ses yeux de feu se posèrent en premier lieu sur l'inconnu à la cape puis elle reporta son attention sur Tsai Shen.

\- Bia, apporte-moi un autre verre s'il-te-plaît, commanda platement ce dernier.

Elle acquiesça puis se dirigea vers le comptoir. Un petit rire sarcastique parvint aux oreilles de l'informateur qui leva son regard vers son client. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Alors ? Vous acceptez toujours ? Fit l'autre, sûr de lui.

Tsai Shen gardait le silence. Ce type était un peu gonflé, tout de même. Même s'il avait vu pire durant sa carrière.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous fournir ce qu'il vous faut. Puis-je avoir votre nom, s'il-vous-plait ?

L'homme enleva doucement son capuchon. Le brun y découvrit une touffe de couleur bleu glacé, encore plus ébouriffée que la sienne. Ses yeux étaient couverts par des lunettes épaisses et rondes. Son visage n'était pas visible en raison d'un étrange masque qui lui recouvrait la bouche. En bref, son interlocuteur lui était totalement anonyme. Tsai Shen devait se demander comment pouvait-il supporter l'ambiance étouffante du bar dans cette tenue. Mais il était loin d'être le type le plus perché qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Non, l'homme qui se trouvait sur l'avis de recherche semblait avoir moins de goût que son subalterne.

\- On m'appelle Gladius. Le jeune maître sera ravi d'apprendre que vous acceptez de l'aider.

\- Très bien. Peut-on se revoir demain à la même heure ? Je vous donnerais tout en détail.

Le dénommé Gladius acquiesça puis remis sa capuche. Il se leva et sortit du bar d'un pas rapide. Tsai Shen n'avait pas changé de position. Il le regardait tranquillement partir avant de reporter son attention sur l'avis de recherche. L'homme soupira puis enfouit le document dans la poche de son large sweat noir. Au même moment, on lui posa un verre devant lui.

\- Merci, Bia.

\- De rien. Les affaires marchent bien on dirait, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Il se contenta de boire une gorgée. Le verre à moitié entamé, il décida de s'asseoir au comptoir. Tsai Shen se leva laborieusement puis se dirigea vers l'endroit voulu. Là, il choisit un tabouret pour s'y installer confortablement. Bia s'approcha de lui.

\- Shen, tu connais ce type ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

\- Oh, lui. Il vient d'une île très lointaine.

Bien qu'un peu curieuse, Bia n'en demanda pas plus. Il lui fallait servir les nouveaux clients. Tsai Shen termina d'un traite son verre puis s'essuya négligemment la bouche.

* * *

Même heure. Même bar. Même canapé. Et la même attente.

Tsai Shen pianotait ses doigts sur la table en bois. Il patientait tranquillement, son visage au creux de sa paume. Bizarre que ce Gladius ne soit pas à l'heure, il connaissait pourtant le chemin du bar, maintenant. Le même verre rempli du liquide orangé reposait devant lui. Il ne l'avait toujours pas entamé. Il s'affala sur le dossier confortable puis ferma un instant les yeux, soupirant à moitié. La rumeur du bar se fit soudainement de moins en moins bruyante. Un silence s'était presque installé dans cette taverne à l'ambiance pourtant si chaleureuse. Puis les cris et les rires reprirent comme si de rien était Des bruits de pas finirent par parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de Tsai Shen, et un poids se laissa tomber sur le siège d'en face. Le voilà. Le brun se redressa, but une gorgée de sa boisson, puis posa le verre. Il daigna enfin lever son regard sombre vers son client.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Shen, fit une voix grave, un peu railleuse.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Donquijote, répondit le brun tranquillement.

Celui-ci paru presque surpris par ce manque de réaction. Cet informateur s'attendait-il donc à le voir venir à la place de son subalterne ? Peut-être cacherait-il sa surprise sous ce masque placide, comme le disaient les rumeurs. Son calme légendaire ne paraissait pas être un mythe. Quant à Tsai Shen, il comprenait maintenant la raison du léger retard. Gladius n'était pas venu. À la place, cet homme blond au teint basané et aux lunettes loufoques avait pris sa place. Donquijote Doflamingo avait jugé nécessaire de faire le déplacement lui-même… Après tout, cela convenait très bien à Tsai Shen. Ce serait certainement plus facile de parler à son client face-à-face. Le pirate était très courbé sur lui-même assis de cette manière. Tsai Shen pouvait voir ses genoux dépasser de la table… Il ne le pensait pas aussi immense pour un simple homme. Mais voilà, Doflamingo n'était en rien un homme. Non, il ressemblait plus à un monstre, si on faisait référence aux rumeurs sur ses crimes en mer. Tsai Shen n'était pas du genre à croire aux histoires qui circulaient sur tel ou tel pirate. Cependant, son client avait son supposé regard dirigé vers lui, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire fixe. Le manque de lumière dans ce coin du bar donnait à Doflamingo un air malsain, de petites ombres se formant au creux de ce sourire perfide. Tsai Shen sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. N'importe qui saurait que cet homme en face de lui devait être un criminel de la pire espèce. Il faisait de son mieux pour reprendre son sang-froid. C'était extrêmement rare que Tsai Shen se sente impressionné par un pirate. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de perdre la face. Le brun joignit ses mains et se concentra sur le pirate devant lui.

\- Eh bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Je vous écoute.

* * *

 **Voili, voilà.**

 **C'est la fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos premières impressions.**

 **Merci de lire!**


End file.
